When You Left, My Heart Left With You
by SonicN7
Summary: It's been 5 years since Sonic and Blaze saw each other but neither has forgot each other.


There is nothing to be heard. There is nothing but silence. The silence for the Hedgehog is usually soothing but this time he'd welcome any kind of distraction. Lately Sonic has had his mind on a single person, and that person would be Blaze the cat. He hasn't seen Blaze since him and Tails had left thier world, but it sure did impact him. Sonic had always felt like his chest was empty since they left. Blaze was the most beautiful girl he had ever saw and not only that, she was also a great person to talk too dispite her personality. Sonic wondered to himself if he would ever see her again or if she even felt the same towards him. Sonic layed on the grass with his arms behind his head and one of his legs over the other, his usual pose when resting. His mind drifting to Blaze and Blaze alone. It had been 5 years since they last saw each other. Would she even remember me? Sonic thought to himself. He shut these thoughts out though immediatly and decided it was time for him to get up. Perhaps i should talk to Tails about this, Sonic thought to himself as he started running towards Tails workshop.

Sonic had arrived at Tails workshop, not taking more than 5 seconds of course. Sonic opened the door and proceded on hisway in to find Tails.

"Hey buddy, you home?" Sonic said as he walked through the door.

"Yea, I'm over here in the garage working on some stuff." Tails yelled. Sonic then headed over to where Tails was.

"Tails i need to tlk to you about somehing personal" Sonic said. Tails reconized the seriousness in his tone and turned around to look at him.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails asked

"Well lately i've been thinking that we haven't seen Blaze or Marine in a while." Sonic said

"I know, and you coudn't have thought about that at a better time Sonic." Tails said. Sonic then gave a puzzled look on his face.

"Why's that Tails" Sonic asked

"Because that's what i've been working on, a way to get to her world without destroying everything." Tails said

"Have you figured it out?" Sonic asked

"Just give me a few hours and it should be ready" Tails said as he walked over to a pod like structure in the corner of he room.

"How would you even be sure that it won't destroy anything? or even work?' Sonic asked

"Sonic, it's because..." Was all Sonic could understand before he got totally confused about everything.

"Well i trust you buddy, if anyone can get it too work it's you Tails" Sonic said

"Thanks Sonic" Tails said

"Just yell at the roof when your done. I'll be up there resting till then." Sonic said as he exited the room.

"Sure thing Sonic" Tails said as he resumed his work.

"I hope Tails can get this thing to work. Blaze I'll see you soon hopefully." Sonic happily thought to himself as he layed on the roof waiting for Tails to finish.

**IN ANOTHER WORLD**

Blaze sat there in a meditating form in the Sol temple. Day and Night it was the same for her pretty much, Sit there and wait for something to happen. It's been 5 years since anything has happend or since i last saw him, she silently thought to herself. Sure Marine comes by every now and then but it's not the same. Blaze was so scared of what Sonic would say if she had revealed her feelings for him when they last departed. i'm not suppose to be this way, i'm suppose to strong and fearless towards any challenge. Blaze said in her mind, but images of him holding her hand had been haunting her for years. She desperately needed to feel his touch again, to be with him. Blaze had searched of a way to go to his world without causing problems, but that search was in vain. She never found a way, but her determination kept her going. Her love for him kept him going. Blaze awoken from her deep thoughts and stood up. My heart left with you Sonic, she said to herself looking down with her eyes closed.

"Maybe one day i'll see you again Sonic" Blaze said aloud thinking she was alone.

"Awwwwww is somebody lonely..." a voice called out

"MARINE!...DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME! Blaze yelled.

"Well swabby your suppose to be a guardian, i thought you'd hear me walking in here." Marine said

"I was thinking and wasn't paying attention." Blaze said looking down to her feet.

"I noticed, so...Sonic huh?" Marine said with a grin on her face.

'You didn't hear anything..." Blaze said blushing

"Hows that gonna even work? You can't be round each other without everythng going boom." Marine said

"I know..." Blaze said still looking at her feet. Marine could hear the pain in her voice.

"Nobody in this entire world good enough for ya?" Marine said

"No, nobody will be him. He was the only person to care for me. He showed me what friendship is and how importaunt it only thaT but he showed me what love is." Blaze quietly said still looking the ground. Marine heard nothing but pain in her voice and she knew she meant it. It's been 5 years andshe still loves him and he's not even been around, that's true love rigt there she thought.

"I bet he's been trying to find you Blaze." Marine said hoping to raise her spirits. Blaze just looked up at her.

"I bet he's running Tails everywhere to figure this whole thing out for he can see you again, i just know it." Marine said. Blaze smiled at her and waled towards her.

"You don't have to tell me things to make me feel better you know?' Blaze said

"I know, but we're mates right?" Marine said smiling at blaze

"Yea, thanks Marine" Blaze said smiling at her.

"I just hope your right Marine, i just hope your right." Blaze said softly

IN ANOTHER WORLD

"Sonic, I'm finished." Tails yelled towards the roof. Sonic instantly ran to his shop not wanting to waste a moment.

"How does it work?" Sonic asked

"Just step in the pod and i'll close and i'll push this button and it should send you to the Sol temple." Tails stated happy with his work.

"How do I get back to this world?" Sonic asked. Tails then handed him a belt.

"Whenever you want too return, just hit the middle of this belt." Tails nodded then got into the pod and Tails sealed it.

"You ready Sonic? Tails asked

"Send me away Tails" Sonic said. Tails then hit the button. Sonic saw a bunch of flashing lights and closed his eyes as the machine shook around. Sonic felt a breeze against his skin and opened his eyes. He saw that he was outside the sol temple. In the distance he saw a ship that belonged to Marine. I'll wait till she leaves, for I can talk to Blaze alone about everything. Sonic said as he hid away for nobody would see him. He wanted to surprise Blaze that he was he actually here. Sonic then saw Marine leaving, man she looks much older he chuckled to himself. When he saw Marines ship take off, he saw it as his chance. Sonic approached the door to the temple and started to feel really nervous. His palms were sweaty and he was weak in he knees.

"Here goes nothing." Sonic said aloud as he entered to go find Blaze.


End file.
